The Polar Express (Wade Agnew's elephant style)
The Polar Express (Wade Agnew's elephant style) is Wade Agnew's only movie spoof and only Christmas movie spoof of The Polar Express (using elephants). ''Cast: *Hero Boy-Lumpy (Pooh's Heffalump Movie)'' *''The Conductor-Dave (Alvin and the Chipmunks)'' *''Hero Girl-Mrs. Jumbo (Dumbo)'' *''Billy-Roo (Winnie the Pooh)'' *''Know-It-All-Sven (Frozen)'' *''Pastry Chefs-Mike and Sulley (Monsters, Inc.)'' *''Hobo-Mufasa (The Lion King)'' *''Smokey & Steamer-Boog and Elliot (Open Season)'' *''The Elves-Oakey Oaks Townsfolks (Chicken Little)'' *''The Head Elf-Zazu (The Lion King)'' *''The Singing Elf-Olaf (Frozen)'' *''Santa Clause-Buck Cluck (Chicken Little)'' *''Sister Sarah-Peaches (Ice Age: Continental Drift)'' *''Hero Boy's Father-Manny (Ice Age)'' *''Hero Boy's Mohter-Ellie (Ice Age: The Meltdown)'' *''Children-Various Elephant Kids'' *''Waiters-Various Singers (Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer, Santa Claus is Comin' to Town and Rio)'' *''Steven (Who Repeated "I Didn't Do It")-Ranjan (The Jungle Book 2)'' *''Ebenezer Scrooge Puppet-Soto (Ice Age)'' *''Wolves-Stampede (Jumanji) and Wolves (The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, The Witch and the Wardrobe)'' *''Caribou-Deer (Bambi and Open Season)'' ''Chapters: #The Polar Express (Wade Agnew's elephant style) Part 1-On Lumpy's Christmas Eve in the Ice Age/All Aboard'' #''The Polar Express (Wade Agnew's elephant style) Part 2-Dave Chooses Another Passenger (Roo)/"Hot Chocolate"'' #''The Polar Express (Wade Agnew's elephant style) Part 3-Lumpy Looses Mrs. Jumbo's Ticket'' #''The Polar Express (Wade Agnew's elephant style) Part 4-Lumpy Meets Mufasa'' #''The Polar Express (Wade Agnew's elephant style) Part 5-Boog and Elliot Put Mrs. Jumbo in Charge/Caribou Crossing'' #''The Polar Express (Wade Agnew's elephant style) Part 6-Hitting the Icy Pool'' #''The Polar Express (Wade Agnew's elephant style) Part 7-"When Christmas Comes to Town"'' #''The Polar Express (Wade Agnew's elephant style) Part 8-Northern Lights/There is the North Pole/"The Polar Express"'' #''The Polar Express (Wade Agnew's elephant style) Part 9-Christmas Just Doesn't Work Out for Roo/Lumpy, Mrs. Jumbo and Roo Split/"Winter Wonderland"'' #''The Polar Express (Wade Agnew's elephant style) Part 10-Finding the Sleigh Bell/"Silver Bells"'' #''The Polar Express (Wade Agnew's elephant style) Part 11-Ranjan Gets a Break/"Deck the Halls"/"It's Beginning to Look Like Christmas"/"Frosty The Snowman"'' #''The Polar Express (Wade Agnew's elephant style) Part 12-Roo's Present/The Big Slide/"White Christmas"'' #''The Polar Express (Wade Agnew's elephant style) Part 13-Oakey Oaks Action'' #''The Polar Express (Wade Agnew's elephant style) Part 14-Readying for Buck Cluck/Lumpy Believes/The First Gift of Christmas'' #''The Polar Express (Wade Agnew's elephant style) Part 15-Dash Away All!/"Rockin' on Top of the World"'' #''The Polar Express (Wade Agnew's elephant style) Part 16-Dave punches Sven, Roo, Mrs. Jumbo and Lumpy's Tickets'' #''The Polar Express (Wade Agnew's elephant style) Part 17-Lumpy Loses the Bell/Dropping off Roo'' #''The Polar Express (Wade Agnew's elephant style) Part 18 - Dropping off Lumpy/What Matters/Merry Christmas!/For Whom the Bell Rings/"Believe"/Reprises of "The Polar Express", "When Christmas Comes to Town" and "Hot Chocolate"'' #''The Polar Express (Wade Agnew's elephant style) Part 19-"Spirit of the Season"'' #''The Polar Express (Wade Agnew's elephant style) Part 20-End Credits/"Carol of the Bells" Kenny Rogers'' ''Movie Used: *The Polar Express (2004)'' ''Clips from Movies/TV Shows Used: *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1977)'' *''The Tigger Movie (2000)'' *''Piglet's Big Movie (2003)'' *''Pooh's Heffalump Movie (2005)'' *''Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie (2005)'' *''My Friends Tigger & Pooh (2007)'' *''Alvin and the Chipmunks (2007)'' *''Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Squeakquel (2009)'' *''Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chipwrecked (2011)'' *''Dumbo (1941)'' *''Frozen (2013)'' *''Monsters, Inc. (2001)'' *''The Lion King (1994)'' *''The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride (1998)'' *''The Lion King 1 1/2 (2004)'' *''Open Season (2006)'' *''Chicken Little (2005)'' *''Ice Age (2002)'' *''Ice Age: The Meltdown (2006)'' *''Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs (2009)'' *''Ice Age: Continental Drift (2012)'' *''The Jungle Book (1967)'' *''The Jungle Book 2 (2003)'' *''Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer (1964)'' *''Santa Claus is Comin' to Town (1970)'' *''Frosty the Snowman (1969)'' *''Rio (2011)'' *''Rio 2 (2014)'' *''Jumanji (1995)'' *''The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe (2005)'' *''The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian (2008)'' *''The Chronicles of Narnia: The Voyage of the Dawn Treader (2010)'' *''Bambi (1942)'' *''Bambi 2 (2006)'' *''The Incredibles (2004)'' *''Up (2009)'' *''WALL.E (2008)'' *''A Christmas Carol (2009)'' *''How the Grinch Stole Christmas (2000)'' *''The Little Mermaid (1989)'' *''The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea (2000)'' *''The Little Mermaid 3: Ariel's Beginning (2008)'' *''Lilo and Stitch (2002)'' *''Stitch! The Movie (2003)'' *''Lilo and Stitch: The Series (2003)'' *''Lilo and Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch (2005)'' *''Leroy and Stitch (2006)'' *''Zathura (2005)'' *''Cars (2006)'' *''Cars 2 (2011)'' *''The Simpsons (1989)'' *''The Simpsons Movie (2007)'' *''Wreck-It Ralph (2012)'' *''Night at the Museum (2006)'' *''Tangled (2010)'' *''The Snowman (1982)'' *''Ratatouille (2007)'' ''Songs Used: *Hot Chocolate - Conductor and Chefs'' *''When Christmas Comes to Town - Billy and Hero Girl'' *''The Polar Express - Children'' *''Winter Wonderland - The Andrews Sisters'' *''Silver Bells - Kate Smith'' *''Here Comes Santa Claus (Right Down Santa Claus Lane) - Bing Crosby and The Andrews Sisters'' *''Deck the Halls - Mario Lanza'' *''It's Beginning to Look Like Christmas - Perry Como'' *''Frosty The Snowman - Red Foley'' *''White Christmas - Bing Crosby'' *''Spirit of the Season - Santa's Elves'' *''Santa Claus is Comin' to Town - Frank Sinatra'' *''Rockin' on Top of the World - Singing elf'' *''Believe - Josh Groban'' *''The Polar Express (Reprise) - Conductor and Children'' *''When Christmas Comes to Town (Reprise) - Billy and Hero Girl'' *''Hot Chocolate (Reprise) - Conductor and Chefs'' *''Spirit of the Season (Reprise) - Santa and his Elves'' *''Carol of the Bells - Kenny Rogers﻿'' ''Trivia: *Based on the book by Chris Van Allsburg'' *''This is the fourth Christmas spoof on the computer. The first three beings Fievel the Red-Nosed Mouse (Nikkdisneylover8390 Style), Taran Claus is Comin' to Town and Kermit the Frog (aka Frosty the Snowman).'' *''Merry Christmas And Happy New Year!'' Category:Wade Agnew Category:The Polar Express movie spoofs Category:Christmas Movie Spoofs Category:Christmas Parodies